Mandiri
by FairoNeko
Summary: Ketika Yuzuru Fushimi masuk ke Yumenosaki sebagai seorang siswa biasa dan bukan pelayan Tori Himemiya... Tetapi tetap dengan tujuan untuk menjadi idola.
1. Chapter 1

Tahun ajaran baru akan segera dimulai. Persiapan untuk masuk sekolah juga sudah selesai. Sekarang, yang perlu dilakukan adalah... memenuhi panggilan Tuan Muda yang dilayaninya.

Setelah mengetuk pintu kamar pribadi Tuan Muda, Yuzuru Fushimi memasuki ruangan tersebut tanpa menunggu izin dari Tuan Muda terlebih dahulu.

"Waa-! Yuzuru! Aku kan belum kasih izin!" Tuan Muda dari keluarga Himemiya yang dilayani oleh Yuzuru, Tori Himemiya, memarahi pelayannya yang kelancangan

"Karena sudah dipanggil, tidakkah Tuan Muda sudah siap untuk betemu dengan saya? Mengapa harus sampai menunggu izin untuk masuk dan segalanya?" tanpa mementingkan amarah Tuan Muda Tori, Yuzuru menuju ke kasur Tori yang masih berantakan untuk merapikannya

"Uuh... Tetap saja! Jangan mengagetkan aku!" dengan cemberut, Tori menuju ke sofa di kamarnya dan duduk

Yuzuru yang sibuk membereskan kamar Tori tidak menghiraukan Tuan Mudanya. Tori menunggu setelah Yuzuru puas dengan beres-beres dan memanggil pelayannya itu untuk duduk di sofa di depan Tori, supaya mereka saling berhadapan.

Yuzuru dengan tenang melaksanakan perintah Tori. Akan tetapi, Yuzuru merasa tidak puas dengan penampilan Tori yang masih memakai piyama. Padahal Tori sudah bangun cukup lama... Mengapa masih dalam piyama?

Tori yang merasa dirinya dalam bahaya, dengan cepat mengutarakan isi hatinya, "Jadi! Setelah berpikir panjang! Aku rasa! Sebaiknya di sekolah nanti! Anggap saja kita tidak ada hubungan sama sekali!"

Kata-kata itu bergema di dalam kamar pribadi Tori. Karena terkejut, Yuzuru tidak dapat menjawab Tori. Melihat Yuzuru yang tidak bereaksi, Tori segera melanjutkan dengan, "Kita boleh pergi dan pulang ke sekolah sama-sama, tapi pastikan kalau tidak ada yang tahu kalau kamu adalah pelayanku!"

"Apa yang kau-" Yuzuru berhenti melanjutkan ucapannya dan berpikir sejenak. Kemudian, setelah mendesah, Yuzuru bertanya, "Mengapa Tuan Muda memiliki pikiran seperti ini? Bukankah Tuan Muda tahu, bahwa saya sudah menyelesaikan proses pemindahan sekolah khusus untuk menemani Tuan Muda di sekolah baru Anda? Jadi, tolong jangan bicara sembarangan,"

Mendengar nada Yuzuru yang berubah sopan-santunnya, Tori merasa bahwa dia perlu menjelaskan baik-baik dan membuat Yuzuru mengerti, bahwa, "Bocah dari keluarga Suou itu masuk sekolah tanpa pelayannya," Tori menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak mau kalah dari bocah itu! Aku akan buktikan, bahwa aku juga bisa mandiri!"

Oh. Mandiri. Yuzuru tidak menyangka akan mendengarkan kata itu dari Tuan Muda yang sudah dilayaninya sejak kecil. Yuzuru sangat terharu dengan tekad Tuan Muda Tori. Akan tetapi...

"Hanya karena alasan itu saja, saya tidak bisa menerimanya," Yuzuru ikut menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tuan Muda, tujuan saya pindah sekolah adalah untuk menemani Anda. Jika Anda tidak memerlukan saya untuk menemani Anda di sekolah baru..."

Yuzuru menjadi tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Tori menyeringai melihat Yuzuru yang kebinggungan, "Aku tahu! Maksudku itu, Yuzuru tidak usah jadi pelayanku selama Yuzuru menjadi murid sekolah! Yang penting, saya perlu kebebasan di ruang lingkup sekolah! Sudah aku bilang, kita bisa pergi dan pulang sekolah bersama-sama. Terus, Yuzuru itu masih pelayanku. Hanya saja, saya memberikan izin kepada Yuzuru untuk menikmati kehidupan sekolahnya tanpa melayani aku setiap saat! Gimana? Yuzuru setuju juga?"

"Menanyakan apakah saya setuju atau tidak... Tentu saja saya tidak setuju," Yuzuru menjawab dengan serius

Itu bukan jawaban yang diharapkan Tori. Kalau Yuzuru masih bersikeras begini... Mau tidak mau, Tori juga harus dengan tegas memberitahukan kepada Yuzuru, "Ini perintah!"

Dengan kata-kata itu, Yuzuru akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya, "Baiklah. Perintah Tuan Muda akan saya dengar dan...jalankan,"

Tori menghela nafas lega. Syukurlah Yuzuru mengalah dengan mudah. Jika Yuzuru tetap tidak setuju, mau tidak mau, Tori-lah yang harus mengalah. Untung saja Yuzuru tidak melawan lebih dari sekedar pembatahan. Baiklah! Dengan begini, Tori akan memiliki kebebasan dari Yuzuru untuk melakukan apa yang diinginkannya! Asyik!

Melihat begitu gembiranya Tori, Yuzuru pun tersenyum. Tuan Muda Tori yang ingin mandiri... Yuzuru tetap khawatir. Akan tetapi, Yuzuru siap dengan melihat perkembangan Tori dari jauh dan memberikan bantuan kepada Tuan Muda kapanpun juga jika Tuan Muda Tori memerlukannya.

Dengan pikiran masing-masing yang tidak berpaduan, Yuzuru Fushimi dan Tori Himemiya masuk ke Akademi swasta Yumenosaki.


	2. Chapter 2

Hari pertama masuk sekolah... Setelah upacara penerimaan murid baru, akan ada pertemuan singkat antara murid dengan wali kelas masing-masing.

Untuk Yuzuru Fushimi yang masuk ke kelas 2-B di mata pelajaran idola, saat ini, dia sedang duduk dibangkunya dan menunggu selesainya pertemuan ini sambil mengkhawatirkan kondisi Tuan Muda Tori Himemiya. Bagi Tuan Muda yang masih merupakan seorang bocah, apakah Tuan Muda bisa akur dengan teman sekelasnya?

Tanpa Yuzuru sadari, dirinya yang juga merupakan murid baru di Akademi swasta Yumenosaki, keberadaanya itu sangat memancing rasa ingin tahu teman-teman sekelasnya.

Setelah melewati beberapa menit dalam ketenangan, akhirnya salah satu murid dari kelas 2-B yang diam-diam mengamati murid pindahan baru itu mengenalkan diri kepadanya. Dari aksi satu murid itu, murid lain yang penasaran terhadap Yuzuru juga mendekati tempat duduk Yuzuru.

"Selamat pagi," ucap murid pertama yang mendekati Yuzuru yang mengamatinya dengan tenang, "Munking ini dianggap sebagai basa-basi, tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sekolah sebelumnya..."

Yuzuru menjawab sambil tersenyum sopan, "Selamat pagi. Saya murid pindahan yang baru masuk tahun ini,"

"Hee~ Murid pindahan yang langsung masuk ke kelas dua ya... Mata pelajaran idola lagi! Apa ujian masuknya sulit?" murid kedua yang penasaran terhadap Yuzuru bertanya tanpa mengenalkan dirinya

Untuk pertanyaan itu, Yuzuru berpikir dengan baik-baik. Prosedur pemindahan sekolah yang dilakukan Yuzuru sendiri berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Mungkin, sebagian, disebabkan oleh statusnya yang masuk ke sekolah ini mengikuti Tuan Muda. Dengan memakai nama keluarga Tuan Muda yang cukup terkenal, Yuzuru tidak mendapat kendala saat memproses dokumen-dokumen.

Jika pertanyaannya itu mengenai ujian tertulis... Yuzuru lulus dengan mudah. Sebagai pelayan keluarga Himemiya, terlebih lagi sebagai pelayan Tuan Muda Tori, Yuzuru tidak boleh memalukan Tuannya dengan nilai sekolah yang di bawah rata-rata. Jadi, jawaban yang akan diberikan Yuzuru kepada teman sekelasnya adalah, "Sulit atau tidak, saya akan tetap berusaha untuk lulus ujian dan masuk ke sekolah ini,"

"Oh," murid kedua itu terlihat terkejut dengan jawaban Yuzuru

"Kelihatannya kau sangat berniat masuk ke sekolah ini ya," ucap murid pertama yang terkesan dengan tekad Yuzuru, "Oh, maaf. Lupa mengenalkan diri. Aku Mao Isara,"

Terhadap uluran tangan itu, Yuzuru menerimanya, "Saya Yuzuru Fushimi. Salam kenal,"

"Salam kenal," Mao membalasnya sambil tersenyum

"Aku Arashi Narukami," murid kedua itu mengenalkan dirinya juga, "Jadi, Yuzuru. Oh, boleh aku memanggilmu begitu? Boleh ya," tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yuzuru, dengan sendirinya Arashi menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukannya dan lanjut bertanya, "Aku penasaran. Kenapa kau mau masuk ke sekolah ini?"

"Untuk..." Yuzuru sedikit bingung untuk menjawab apa. Tuan Muda Tori tidak mau Yuzuru memperkenalkan diri sebagai pelayannya di sekolah. Jadi, yang bisa Yuzuru jawab, yang merupakan sebagian dari tujuan sebenarnya, "Untuk mengikuti seseorang,"

"Oh!" Arashi terlihat gembira mendengar jawaban Yuzuru, "Aku juga! Aku masuk ke sekolah ini untuk mendekati Pak Kunugi yang aku puja!"

Yuzuru hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk, "Begitu ya..."

"Jadi, jadi, siapa gerangan yang membuatmu masuk ke sekolah ini?" dengan semangat, Arashi menanyakan Yuzuru

Waah, bagaimana cara Yuzuru bisa mengelak untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu?

Melihat Yuzuru yang tidak berniat menjawab, Mao datang membantu dengan topik baru, "Sebagai murid baru, apakah kau sudah memutuskan untuk masuk ke unit mana?"

"Unit... Oh," Yuzuru baru sadar, bahwa dirinya masih belum berpikir mengenai hal itu. Mata pelajaran idola. Yuzuru akan berdebut sebagai idola di sekolah ini bersama unitnya. Akan tetapi, Yuzuru sama sekali belum pernah berpikir mengenai itu. Yuzuru mengira bahwa dirinya akan selalu mengikuti Tuan Muda Tori.

Bagaimana ya... Kebingungan, Yuzuru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Huh?" Mao terkejut, "Yah... Tidak masalah juga sih, kalau tidak punya pendapat yang pasti. Tahun ini, banyak unit lama yang merekrut anggota baru. Banyak juga unit baru yang terbentuk. Mungkin kau bisa saja mendapat tawaran dan lain-lain,"

"Apa kau tahu unit-unit mana saja yang aktif sekarang?" Arashi menyela, menujukan pertanyaan itu kepada Yuzuru

"Tidak terlalu..." Yuzuru menjawab dengan samar-samar, merasa dirinya sedikit lengah terhadap persoalan yang dibahas ini

Jika berpikir untuk Tuan Muda Tori, maka Yuzuru tahu akan jawabannya dengan pasti. Sekarang, Yuzuru tidak tahu, apakah dirinya akan tetap masuk ke unit yang diidamkan Tuan Muda atau tidak. Karena itu, Yuzuru memilih untuk mendengar penjelasan dari Arashi.

"Aku sendiri sih dari unit [Knights]," Arashi tersenyum sambil menjelaskannya, "Anak berambut hitam di sana," mengarahkan pandangan Yuzuru ke teman sekelas yang berambut hitam yang sedang tidur di bangkunya, Arashi menambah, "Dia juga dari unit yang sama denganku, [Knights],"

"Anak itu bernama Ritsu Sakuma," Mao memperkenalkan anak yang tertidur itu sebagai, "Teman masa kecilku,"

"Oh, kalian tidak berada dalam satu unit," mendengar kata-kata dari Mao, Yuzuru tanpa sadar mengucapkan pengamatannya. Keceplosan.

"Begitulah," Mao menjawab sambil tertawa melihat Yuzuru yang menjadi kaku

Setelah itu, Arashi melanjutkan, "Di kelas ini, ada banyak unit yang berbeda," kepada Mao, Arashi menanyakan, "Mau aku yang memperkenalkan unit-mu?"

"Boleh," Mao mengangguk

"Isara ini anggoat unit [Trickstar]. Anggota lainnya dari kelas 2-A sebelah. Terus, ada juga yang dari unit [Undead]," pandangan Arashi ke seorang teman sekelas yang sedang memandang mereka dengan tidak senang, "Namanya Koga Oogami. Lalu, ada yang dari unit [Valkyrie], namanya Mika Kagehira,"

Mika adalah seorang anak yang sedang sibuk sendiri dengan membalikkan badannya kepada Yuzuru, Arashi, dan Mao. Karena itu, Yuzuru tidak tahu seperti apa orangnya. Berpikir bahwa dirinya akan melihat Mika nanti, Yuzuru mengangguk supaya Arashi melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Dari kelas 2-A sebelah... Ada anggota unit [Undead] dan [Akatsuki]... Selain [Trickstar]," setelah berkata demikian, Arashi menanyakan kepada Mao, "Satu orang lagi, dia unit apa?"

"Sepertinya sih belum berada dalam unit," Mao menjawab sambil berpikir

"Yah, lanjut ke kelas tiga, senior kita. Ada anggota dari [Knights], [Akatsuki], [fine], [Valkyrie], [Undead], dan [Ryuseitai]," Arashi menyebutkan nama-nama unit satu per satu

"Bisa dibilang, unit-unit yang disebut Narukami itu sudah terbentuk dari tahun lalu. Untuk unit baru, kita masih belum ada informasinya sekarang," Mao menambahkan sedikit penjelasan

"Oh! Bagaimana kalau masuk ke unit [Knights] saja?" Arashi menyeringai, "Kau bisa tuh, jadi anggota [Knights]! Kami sedang merekrut anggota, jadi pas sekali, bukan?"

"Hmm... Sekiranya, saya ada waktu berapa lama untuk menentukan unit yang akan saya ikuti?" Yuzuru tanya, sambil berpikir untuk diskusi dengan Tuan Muda nanti di rumah

"Tidak ada batas waktu, aku rasa," jawab Mao sambil berpikir dengan serius, "Yang penting, dengan tergabung dalam suatu unit dan melakukan aktivitas, maka kau bisa mendapat nilai dan dukungan lebih awal... Menurutku sih begitu," sambil tertawa dengan tidak percaya diri, Mao mengangkat bahunya, "Sayangnya aku tidak tahu dengan jelas peraturan baru dari OSIS baru..."

"Oh, ya. Ada masalah di OSIS-nya juga ya," Arashi mengedipkan matanya karena terhenyak, "Aku agak sedikit lupa soal mereka... Apalagi karena ketua dari unit yang paling tangguh merupakan ketua OSIS baru kita,"

"Itu bukannya sesuatu yang tidak bisa terlupakan dengan mudah?" mendengar kata-kata Arashi, Yuzuru merasa terhenyak juga

"Hahaha... Itu karena aku tidak peduli soal mereka sih," Arashi mengaku tanpa menutupi ketidakpeduliannya terhadap OSIS maupun unit paling tangguh di Yumenosaki

"Kau tahu nama unit itu?" Mao bertanya, dengan keinginan mencobai wawasan Yuzuru

"Ya," bagaimana mungkin Yuzuru tidak mengetahuinya, karena unit itulah yang diidamkan oleh Tuan Muda. Unit paling tangguh di Yumenosaki... "[fine], bukan?"

Arashi mengangguk, "Ya, benar. Hmm, apa kau merasa bahwa unit itu benar-benar kuat, Yuzuru?"

Pendapat Yuzuru... "Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak. Bukankah ketua unit [fine]... Ah, maksud saya, bukankah ada masalah internal di unit [fine]?"

Arashi dan Mao secara bersamaan menatap Yuzuru dengan tatapan kosong. Oh? Apakah Yuzuru telah salah bicara?

"Kau tahu dari mana?" Arashi mengecilkan volume suaranya ketika bertanya, "Seharusnya orang luar tidak tahu soal itu,"

Yuzuru mengerti sekarang, bahwa keadaan unit [fine] yang ketuanya sedang dirawat di rumah sakit dan anggotanya yang hanya tersisa dua orang itu tidak dibicarakan di luar wilayah sekolah Yumenosaki. Jadi, bagaimana cara Yuzuru menjawab mereka? Arashi dan Mao tidak menatap Yuzuru dengan pandangan curiga, akan tetapi dengan penuh penasaran. Baiklah... Mari korbankan Tuan Muda.

"Saya punya kenalan yang merupakan penggemar berat unit [fine]," Yuzuru menjawab tanpa memalingkan tatapannya, "Dia memberitahu banyak hal mengenai apa yang terjadi selama ini,"

"Huh. Penggemar yang sampai tahu sesuatu seperti itu..." Mao merasa sedikit kagum dan sedikit ketakutan, terhadap penggemar yang ekstrim itu

Entah mengapa, Yuzuru yang melihat reaksi Mao, tersenyum.

"Apa kau tertarik dengan unit [fine], Yuzuru?" tanya Arashi yang penasaran dengan jawaban Yuzuru

"Entahlah," Yuzuru menjawab dengan sopan, "Masih belum tentu saya diterima oleh unit yang... paling tangguh di Yumenosaki,"

Unit yang diidamkan oleh Tuan Muda. Apakah Tuan Muda mengizinkan Yuzuru untuk masuk ke unit yang sama dengannya?

"Kalau kau lulus tes mereka, tentu saja kau bakal direkrut," ucap Arashi, dengan komentar, "Kalau tak mau unit [fine], coba aja di unit [Knights],"

"Sayannya [Trickstar] sudah cukup anggota... Atau, mau aku bantu tanya ketua [Trickstar] untukkmu?" Mao memberikan undangan dengan rendah hati

"Tidak apa-apa, Isara," Yuzuru menolak undangan Mao dengan sopan, "Daripada mengganggu unit yang sudah sempurna, sebaiknya saya ikut saja unit yang masih mencari anggota baru... Dengan itu, dinamis unit anda tidak akan terganggu,"

"Fushimi baik ya..." Mao berkomentar sambil tersenyum

"Baik dan sopan," tambah Arashi yang juga tersenyum

"Kalianlah yang baik," balas Yuzuru yang merasa bahwa dirinya bisa menikmati hari-hari sekolah di Yumenosaki


	3. Chapter 3

Telah diputuskan bahwa ketua kelas 2-B adalah Mao Isara.

Yuzuru merasa bahwa keputusan itu sangat bijaksana. Selain pemilihan ketua kelas, ternyata murid-murid sekolah swasta Yumenosaki diharuskan mengikuti kegiatan klub sepulang sekolah.

Untuk keputusan klub, karena masih diberikan waktu beberapa hari, maka Yuzuru berpikir untuk diskusi lagi dengan Tuan Muda Tori Himemiya. Walaupun Tuan Muda memberikan Yuzuru kebebasan untuk bertindak, Yuzuru masih ragu-ragu. Baik untuk unit idola maupun kegiatan klub, Yuzuru ingin memastikan dengan Tuan Muda terlebih dahulu.

Setelah rapat selesai, Yuzuru pamit pulang dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang berbicara dengannya hari ini. Untuk sementara, Yuzuru akan memanggil mereka teman-teman sekelasnya. Mungkin, tidak lama lagi, mereka bisa disebut sebagai teman-teman pribadi Yuzuru.

Kesepakatan yang dilakukan Tuan Muda dengan Yuzuru adalah dengan pergi dan pulang dari sekolah secara terpisah ketika mereka berada di lingkungan sekolah. Di pagi hari, Yuzuru akan ikut Tuan Muda naik mobil ke sekolah. Akan tetapi, sebelum mendekati lingkungan sekolah, Yuzuru akan turun dari mobil untuk melanjutkan ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Ketika pulang sekolah, Yuzuru akan dijemput dengan mobil pada titik temu tadi pagi itu.

Bagi Tuan Muda yang benar-benar berniat untuk memisahkan hubungannya dengan Yuzuru di sekolah, semua perencanaan telah dipikirkan dengan baik-baik, bukan?

Yuzuru sedikit berharap, bahwa Tuan Muda tidak hanya merencanakan dan melaksanakan rencananya dengan begitu semangatnya untuk hal-hal seperti ini saja. Jika bisa, Yuzuru berharap Tuan Muda dapat belajar dan berkembang sebagai pemimpin yang lebih bijaksana di masa depannya.

Ketikat Yuzuru tiba di titik temu mereka, ternyata Tuan Muda sudah sampai terlebih dahulu dan sedang menunggu Yuzuru di dalam mobil. Dengan menambah kecepatannya sedikit, Yuzuru sampai dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Terima kasih telah menunggu saya, Tuan Muda," dihari pertama masuk sekolah ini, murid-murid dipulangkan lebih awal dari jam sekolah biasa. Karena itu, Yuzuru mengajukan pertanyaan ini, "Apa rencana Tuan Muda sekarang?"

Tuan Muda memalingkan tatapannya dari pemandangan di luar mobil kepada Yuzuru, "Kau pasti sadar, bahwa ada banyak hal yang perlu kita diskusikan,"

Seperti yang dipikirkan Yuzuru. Karena memiliki rencana yang berpaspasan dengan dirinya, Yuzuru dengan mudah menjawab Tuan Muda, "Saya sadar. Setelah saya selesai dengan pekerjaan saya sebagai pelayan Tuan Muda, saya akan mendengar apa saja yang akan dikatakan Tuan Muda nanti,"

"Baiklah. Datang menemuiku setelah kau siap bekerja," dengan mudah, Tuan Muda menyetujui pernyataan Yuzuru

Sepertinya suasana hati Tuan Muda sedang baik. Setelah berpikir begitu, Yuzuru melanjuti pikirannya untuk mengatur jadwal kerjanya hari ini.

* * *

あんさんぶるスターズ！

* * *

Walaupun seharusnya pekerjaan Yuzuru sudah diringankan karena yang perlu dilakukannya hanyalah melayani Tuan Muda... Entah mengapa, waktu luang yang didapat Yuzuru untuk berdiskusi dengan Tuan Muda adalah di malam hari, setelah Tuan Muda selesai makan malam.

Walaupun ini bukan suatu masalah, Yuzuru sempat kebingungan dengan kesibukkannya. Setelah pulang sekolah, apa saja yang telah dilakukannya selain bersih-bersih kamar tidur Tuan Muda...?

"Yuzuru? Masih sibuk?" Tuan Muda yang sedang duduk sambil menatapi Yuzuru bertanya dengan nada tidak sabar

"Oh, sudah tidak sibuk," setelah mengesampingkan renungan tidak berarti itu, Yuzuru duduk menghadapi Tuan Muda di sofa kamar Tuan Muda, "Apa saja yang perlu dibicarakan, Tuan Muda?"

"Mengenai unit," Tuan Muda memandang Yuzuru dengan serius, "Apa Yuzuru sudah berpikir untuk masuk ke unit mana?"

"Sama sekali tidak," Yuzuru menjawab dengan jujur, "Saya belum berpikir sampai situ..."

"Begitu ya... Apa ada unit yang menarik perhatian Yuzuru?" bertanya begitu, Tuan Muda memandang Yuzuru dengan mata berbinar, "Menurutmu, [fine] bagaimana?"

Sejujurnya, pertanyaan Tuan Muda mengejutkan Yuzuru. Apa Tuan Muda tidak bermasalah, berada di dalam satu unit bersama pelayannya?

"Apakah Tuan Muda berharap saya masuk ke unit [fine]?" Yuzuru balas dengan pertanyaan daripada jawaban. Kemungkinan besar, jawaban Tuan Muda akan sangat mempengaruhi keputusan Yuzuru. Karena Yuzuru sendiri juga tidak punya keputusan sebelumnya, mengikuti kehendak Tuan Muda dalam permasalahan ini tidak buruk juga...

"Yaaah... Daripada orang lain yang tidak jelas kehebatannya, aku rasa Yuzuru lebih cocok jadi anggota unit [fine]," tanpa basa-basi, Tuan Muda menyatakan pikirannya, "Sebagai Tuan-mu, aku akan bertanggung jawab dan memastikan Yuzuru diterima di [fine]!"

Menyatakan sesuatu seperti itu dengan penuh kepercayaan diri... "Apakah Tuan Muda sudah diterima di [fine]?" Yuzuru mengerutkan dahinya sambil menatap Tuan Muda

"Belum. Ujian penerimaan anggota baru itu di akhir pekan," sambil menyeringai, Tuan Muda dengan bangga mengatakan, "Aku pasti diterima oleh [fine]! Tidak mungkin Kak Tenshouin tidak menerima aku!"

Tanpa sempat menahan dirinya, Yuzuru menghela nafas panjang. Apa yang dikatakan Tuan Muda satu ini...

"Tolong jangan mengunakan hubungan Tuan Muda dengan Tuan Tenshouin untuk masuk ke [fine]," dengan tegas, Yuzuru memperingati, "Gunakanlah kekuatan dan bakat Tuan Muda sendiri untuk lulus ujian unit [fine],"

"Sudah tentu! Siapa bilang aku akan menggunakan hubungan aku dengan kak Tenshouin untuk diterima oleh [fine]?!" Tuan Muda menegur Yuzuru dengan penuh kemarahan, "Jangan sembarangan bicara ya!"

"Jika itu kehendak Tuan Muda, maka saya merasa tenang," tanpa menghiraukan amarah Tuan Muda, Yuzuru mengatakan, "Seterusnya, saya akan mendukung Tuan Muda supaya lulus ujian unit [fine],"

"Tidak perlu!" Tuan Muda menolak dengan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Daripada dukungan Yuzuru, lebih baik Yuzuru fokus untuk lulus ujian unit [fine] sendiri! Apa Yuzuru tidak akan merasa malu, jika Yuzuru gagal padahal aku lulus?"

Yuzuru gagal...? Apa itu mungkin? Sambil tersenyum, Yuzuru memastikan bahwa, "Tuan Muda benar-benar berharap saya masuk ke [fine]?"

"Ya... Daripada orang tidak jelas..." Tuan Muda menjawab dengan pelan, merasa bahwa senyuman Yuzuru itu mencurigakan

Yuzuru menundukkan kepalanya, "Saya akan memastikan bahwa harapan Tuan Muda terwujud,"

"Oh, oke," sedikit terhenyak, Tuan Muda terdiam. Lalu, Tuan Muda bertanya, "Sudah berpikir untuk masuk klub mana?"

"Tuan Muda?" Yuzuru mengembalikkan pertanyaan Tuan Muda lagi

"Klub tenis. Klub anggun yang cocok untuk diriku yang seorang bangsawan," dengan bangga dan penuh percaya diri, Tuan Muda menepuk dirinya

"Begitu ya..." klub tenis kedengarannya tidak begitu menarik...

"Oh, Yuzuru tidak diizinkan untuk masuk ke klub aku!" dengan cepat, Tuan Muda memperingati, "Yuzuru cukup satu unit denganku saja! Tidak usah yang lain!"

Tuan Muda mengatakan hal-hal yang egois lagi... Yah, itu juga tidak apa-apa. Yuzuru tidak tertarik dengan klub tenis kok. Ketika sedang mengenang berbagai klub yang tersedia di Yumenosaki, Yuzuru ditanyai Tuan Muda, "Gimana dengan klub memanah?"

"Klub memanah? Tuan Muda, saya masih seorang pemula sebagai pemanah," Yuzuru mengingatkan Tuan Muda

"Tidak masalahkan? Yuzuru bisa belajar hal baru," Tuan Muda dengan mudah mengangkat bahunya

Klub memanah... Tuan Muda benar, Yuzuru bisa belajar banyak hal baru dari klub memanah. Akan tetapi, "Apa alasan sebenarnya Tuan Muda mengusulkan klub memanah kepada saya?"

Tuan Muda tertawa dengan sedikit kegugupan, "Hehehe... Apa Yuzuru sudah mengelilingi sekolah dan melihat lokasi-lokasi aktivitas klub?"

Oh. Jangan-jangan... "Lokasi aktivitas klub memanah berjauhan dengan klub tenis ya?"

"Begitulah," Tuan Muda mengakuinya dengan tulus. Setelah itu, Tuan Muda segera berdiri dan menguap, "Aku lelah nih. Yuzuru kembali ke kamarmu dan biarkan aku tidur ya,"

Sudah jelas Tuan Muda hanya berakting. Akan tetapi, ada kemungkinan besar juga Tuan Muda benar-benar lelah. Yuzuru berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya lagi, "Saya pamit dulu, Tuan Muda. Selamat tidur,"

"Selamat tidur, Yuzuru. Sampai ketemu besok~" dengan ceria, Tuan Muda mengusir Yuzuru keluar dari kamarnya

Sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri, Yuzuru menggelengkan kepalanya terhadap tingkah-laku Tuan Muda. Apakah Tuan Muda benar-benar berpikir Yuzuru akan melupakan rencana Tuan Muda yang berkeinginan menjauhi dirinya dari Yuzuru? Oh, benar juga. Itu memang rencana Tuan Muda dari awal.


	4. Chapter 4

Pertama-tama, yang bisa dilakukan Yuzuru adalah mendaftar ke klub memanah.

Ketua klub memanah adalah seorang anggota OSIS bernama Keito Hasumi, yang merupakan seorang kakak kelas. Setelah mendaftarkan diri, Yuzuru diminta untuk berkumpul di lokasi klub memanah setelah pulang sekolah untuk menunjukkan ketrampilan memanah Yuzuru kepada Keito. Sebelumnya, Yuzuru melaporkan bahwa dirinya hanya seorang pemula. Keito menerima laporan itu dengan serius dan penuh pengertian.

Keito juga berkata, "Jika kamu benar-benar tertarik dengan kegiatan memanah, maka terus berlatih dan tingkatkan ketrampilanmu,"

Yuzuru merasa bahwa dirinya bisa akur dengan Keito. Karena Yuzuru perlu tinggal disekolah lebih lama untuk kegiatan klub, Yuzuru mengirim pesan singkat kepada Tuan Muda, dengan isi yang menyatakan bahwa Tuan Muda boleh pulang terlebih dahulu. Yuzuru akan pulang ke rumah Tuan Muda nanti setelah kegitatan klubnya selesai. Mengenai transportasi ketika ditanyai Tuan Muda... Antara jalan kaki atau pakai angkutan umum.

「Tidak usah. Nanti telepon saja supirnya untuk menjemputmu」 balas Tuan Muda

「Terima kasih」 mendapat izin untuk memanggil jemputan, Yuzuru merasa tenang. Satu masalah selesai.

* * *

あんさんぶるスターズ！

* * *

Yuzuru tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan bertemu seseorang yang dikenalnya secepat ini. Sejujurnya, Yuzuru tidak tahu bahwa Tuan Muda dari keluarga Suou bernama Tsukasa telah mendaftarkan diri di sekolah swasta Yumenosaki.

"Kamu..." Tsukasa juga mengenal Yuzuru, seperti yang telah diperkiraan murid kelas 2-B ini

Sebelum Tsukasa menyebutkan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya, Yuzuru menggelengkan kepalanya, mendiamkan Tsukasa sejenak.

Sekarang, mereka berada di ruang ganti pakaian klub memanah. Selain mereka berdua, ada juga ketua klub memanah, Keito. Sebisa mungkin, Yuzuru ingin memenuhi harapan Tuan Muda Tori Himemiya yang tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui hubungan mereka berdua sebagai Tuan Muda dan sang Pelayan.

"Ada apa?" Keito yang telah selesai mengganti seragamnya dan sedang mempersiapkan perlengkapan untuk kedua calon anggota klub memanah itu melihat ke arah mereka

"Tidak ada apa-apa," Yuzuru menjawab sambil tersenyum

Keito melihat ke Tsukasa, yang telah berhenti berbicara tanpa melengkapi kalimat yang ingin diucapkannya. Seperti Yuzuru, Tsukasa mengatakan, "Tidak ada apa-apa,"

Walaupun curiga, Keito menganggap bahwa kedua calon anggota klub itu tidak bermaksud membuat masalah. Setelah memesan kepada kedua orang itu untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk berganti seragam, Keito keluar dari ruang ganti tersebut.

"Akan saya jelaskan nanti, Tuan Muda Suou," Yuzuru membisik, melanjutkan penukaran seragam sekolah ke seragam klub memanah yang dipinjamkan

Tsukasa mempercayai kata-kata Yuzuru yang menjanjikan penjelasan dan bergegas mengganti seragamnya juga. Setelah selesai, kedua orang itu menyusul Keito ke lapangan klub memanah.

Keito memulai dengan penjelasan mengenai kegiatan klub memanah. Dari data yang didapat, Yuzuru adalah seorang pemula sedangkan Tsukasa ahli dalam pemanahan berkuda. Asalkan mereka berniat dengan serius mengikuti kegiatan klub memanah, Keito tidak akan mempermasalahkan keahlian mereka. Sebab, keahlian dapat meningkat dengan latihan.

"Pertama-tama, pakai sarung tangan yugake yang tersedia," Keito membagikan sarung tangan yang dipakai khusus untuk kegiatan memanah kepada Yuzuru dan Tsukasa

Setelah menerima sarung tangan yugake, Yuzuru meniru cara Tsukasa memakai sarung tangan tersebut. Ketika diberikan busur, Yuzuru juga menerimanya dengan meniru Tsukasa maupun Keito untuk cara menggenggamnya.

Melihat Yuzuru yang meniru segala perilaku mereka, Tsukasa bertanya, "Apakah... Kak Fushimi seorang pemula?"

"Benar," Yuzuru mengaku tanpa merahasiakan hal itu

"Untuk sekarang, kamu boleh meniru kami," Keito memberitahu Yuzuru, "Akan tetapi, jangan terbiasa dengan imitasi,"

"Saya mengerti," Yuzuru menjawab dengan serius, berterima kasih atas nasihat Keito

Memulai kegiatan sebenarnya klub memanah, Keito memberitahukan kepada mereka, khususnya Yuzuru, bahwa, "Sebelum menarik panah, beri salam,"

Yuzuru mengamati gerak-gerik Keito, dari pemberian salam, persiapan panah, penarikan busur, dan pelepasan panah. Walaupun panah yang dilepaskan tersebut tidak menancap tepat ditengah sasaran, Yuzuru sadar, bahwa Keito ahli dalam memanah.

Berikutnya, sebagai seseorang yang lebih berpengalaman dalam memanah, Tsukasa diminta untuk maju. Dengan melaksanakan patokan gerak-gerik memanah, Tsukasa melepaskan panahnya yang menancap di sasaran yang tersedia, yang telah ditancap panah Keito. Tancapan panah Tsukasa tidak jauh dari tancapan panah Keito. Akan tetapi, masih jauh dari sasaran di tengah. Walaupun begitu...

"Bagus," ucap Keito, seolah memuji Tsukasa

"Terima kasih," dengan senyuman lebar, Tsukasa menundukkan kepalanya kepada Keito

"Sekarang, giliran Fushimi," Keito memberikan panah kepada Yuzuru yang mengambil posisi Tsukasa, menghadapi sasaran

Memberi salam, persiapan panah, penarikan busur, dan pelepasan panah... Yuzuru mengulangi gerak-gerik yang telah diamati dari kedua ahli memanah itu. Sayangnya, panah Yuzuru tidak sampai ke sasaran. Panah Yuzuru jatuh ditengah perjalan menuju sasaran.

"Kurang tenaga," Keito menduga itulah penyebab jatuhnya panah Yuzuru ditengah perjalanan. Sebab, dari yang dilihatnya, peniruan Yuzuru telah sempurna.

Tsukasa juga berpendapat sama, "Bagaimana kalau Kak Fushimi coba lagi dengan menambah tenaga? Aku rasa Kak Fushimi bisa sukses,"

Yuzuru menerima usulan mereka dan mencoba lagi. Kali ini, dengan menambah tenaga ketika melepaskan panah dari busur. Setelah kegagalan pertama... Yuzuru berhasil menancap panahnya di sasaran! Walaupun panah Yuzuru menancap di garis merah paling luar... Sebuah keberhasilan tetaplah sebuah keberhasilan!

"Bagaimana?" Keito bertanya kepada Yuzuru sambil tersenyum, setelah melihat reaksi Yuzuru yang sedang mengamati panah yang telah dilepaskannya ke sasaran

Yuzuru menghadap Keito sambil menundukkan kepalanya, "Tolong izinkan saya untuk menjadi anggota dan berlatih di sini,"

"Aku juga!" Tsukasa meniru Yuzuru untuk meminta diterima sebagai anggota klub memanah

Keito tertawa sedikit, "Tentu saja kalian diterima. Selamat datang di klub memanah,"


	5. Chapter 5

Seperti yang telah dijanjikan, Yuzuru Fushimi menjelaskan kepada Tsukasa Suou atas keberadaannya di sekolah swasta Yumenosaki. Setelah kegiatan klub, Yuzuru mengajak Tsukasa untuk berbicara di tempat yang strategis. Yaitu, di salah satu ruang kelas yang kosong.

Sebelumnya, Yuzuru sendiri tidak sadar bahwa sekolah yang didaftar Tsukasa adalah sekolah ini juga. Dari diskusi dengan Tuan Muda Tori Himemiya sebelumnya, nama sekolah tidak dicantumkan. Apakah Tuan Muda tahu bahwa Tuan Muda Suou juga bersekolah di Yumenosaki? Seandainya Tuan Muda tahu, mengapa Tuan Muda tidak memberitahukannya kepada Yuzuru?

"Kamu... Pelayan dari keluarga Himemiya, bukan?" Tsukasa bertanya, menyatakan dugaannya, "Apakah kamu ke sini untuk Tori Himemiya?"

Tsukasa yang mengenal Tori maupun Yuzuru. Rasanya, memberitahukan hal sebenarnya kepada Tsukasa tidak merupakan suatu masalah. Karena itu, Yuzuru dengan jujur menjawab, "Begitulah,"

"Oh. Apa Tori tahu kamu ada di sini?" tanya Tsukasa, sambil tersenyum. Kelihatannya, Tsukasa tidak mempermasalahkan keberadaan Yuzuru di sekolah.

"Tuan Muda tahu," Yuzuru berpikir sejenak, dan memutuskan untuk meminta Tsukasa bekerjasama, "Tuan Muda ingin menyimpan rahasia hubungan saya dengan dirinya, sebagai Pelayan dan Tuan. Saya meminta supaya Tuan Muda Suou tidak memberitahukan kepada yang lain bahwa saya dan Tuan Muda saling mengenal,"

Tsukasa tampak terkejut dengan permintaan Yuzuru, "Mengapa dirahasiakan? Tidak ada masalah dengan seorang Pelayan bersekolah di sini, bukan?"

"Itu permintaan Tuan Muda," jawab Yuzuru, sambil menundukkan kepalanya, "Saya menghimbau supaya Tuan Muda Suou menganggap saya sebagai seorang siswa biasa saja, dan bukan pelayan Tuan Muda,"

"Oh... Baiklah," Tsukasa menyetujui permintaan Yuzuru dengan mudah, "Kalau begitu... Jangan panggil aku Tuan Muda Suou. Panggil saja aku Suou... Atau Tsukasa, Kak Fushimi,"

Yuzuru mengedipkan matanya. Permintaan Tsukasa itu... "Terima kasih, Suou,"

"Sama-sama," Tsukasa menyeringai

Mendapat persetujuan Tsukasa untuk merahasiakan hubungan Tori dan dirinya, Yuzuru merasa lega. Baiklah, karena matahari sudah mulai terbenam, saatnya pulang.

Sambil meninggalkan ruang kelas tersebut dan menuju ke gerbang sekolah, Tsukasa bertanya, "Pulang sendiri, Kak Fushimi?"

"Ya. Karena kegiatan klub, saya meminta supaya... 'Dia' pulang duluan," jawab Yuzuru, menemani Tsukasa sampai di gerbang, "Apakah Suou dijemput?"

"Begitulah," Tsukasa menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kali ini, karena pulang lebih sore dari biasanya, aku meminta untuk pulang sendiri. Tetapi tidak diizinkan,"

Tentu saja tidak diizinkan. Yuzuru tidak mengatakan itu dan hanya menawarkan untuk menemani Tsukasa menunggu jemputannya. Ketika menunggu, walaupun jemputan Yuzuru datang lebih awal dari jemputan Tsukasa, Yuzuru tetap akan menunggu sampai Tsukasa pulang duluan. Mungkin Yuzuru melakukan hal itu karena khawatir. Mungkin juga Yuzuru melakukan itu karena rasa tanggung jawab sebagai seorang Pelayan. Apapun alasannya, Yuzuru tidak ingin meninggalkan Tsukasa sendirian.

"Terima kasih," Tsukasa menerima tawaran Yuzuru dengan penuh syukur, "...Sendirian di sekolah ini di sore hari agak menyeramkan juga..."

Oh? Melihat ke belakang, ke gedung-gedung sekolah Yumenosaki, Yuzuru berpikir, tidak ada hal yang menyeramkan.

"Apa Kak Fushimi tahu dengan rumor di sekolah ini?" Tsukasa bertanya, tanpa melihat ke belakang seperti Yuzuru

"Tidak," sebagai murid baru tahun ini, yang sebelumnya hanya mengikuti Tuan Muda masuk ke sekolah ini, Yuzuru tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud Tsukasa

"Begitu ya..." Tsukasa tersenyum sedikit, "Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak terlalu jelas dengan rumor itu... Mungkin mereka hanya ingin menakut-nakutiku supaya aku tidak masuk ke sekolah ini," melepaskan nafas yang cukup panjang, Tsukasa memutuskan, "Tanpa mengetahui kebenarannya, aku mempercayai mereka begitu saja... Baiklah! Aku akan melupakan apa yang mereka katakan dan cari tahu kebenaran dengan kemampuanku sendiri!"

"Tunggu," Yuzuru menyela, sambil mengerutkan dahinya, "Jangan gegabah, Suou. Saya rasa, tanpa mempercayainya, Suou tidak perlu melupakan rumor yang telah didengar. Rumor-rumor itu bisa dipakai sebagai patokan untuk mencari tahu kebenaran,"

"Oh! Benar juga!" Tsukasa menyeringai, "Terima kasih, Kak Fushimi, karena telah memberikan saran yang baik untukku!"

"Sama-sama," Yuzuru menganggukkan kepalanya

"Oh iya," Tsukasa melirik ke arah Yuzuru, "Kak Fushimi, apa Tori tahu kalau Kak Fushimi masuk ke klub memanah?"

Yuzuru mengangguk, "Tori-Himemiya yang menganjurkan saya untuk masuk ke klub itu,"

"Begitukah?" Tsukasa mengendus, "Bisa-bisa juga bocah itu berbuat baik ya..."

Yuzuru membalas dengan sebuah senyuman penuh pengertian. Persaingan antara Tori dengan Tsukasa sudah berlanjut lama. Bisa dikatakan, karena persaingan itulah Yuzuru sekarang masuk ke sekolah ini sebagai murid biasa dan bukan sebagai seorang pelayan.

"Kalau tidak salah, Tori masuk ke klub tenis, ya?" Tsukasa lanjut bertanya

"Iya," jawab Yuzuru, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "Apa Suou dapat berita itu dari Himemiya?"

"Kami sekelas sih, jadi aku tahu," Tsukasa menepukkan kepalan tangan ke telapak tangannya, "Aku mengerti sekarang! Reaksinya waktu mengetahui aku daftar ke klub memanah, itu karena Tori tahu bahwa Kak Fushimi juga daftar di sana!"

Begitu ya... Walaupun Tori tahu, dia tetap tidak memberitahukannya kepada Yuzuru. Benar-benar, Tuan Muda yang satu itu...

"Kak Fushimi, nanti Kakak ikut unit mana?" tanya Tsukasa, penuh rasa penasaran, "Apa Kakak akan masuk ke unit yang sama dengan Tori?"

"Rencananya begitu," Yuzuru mengangguk, menjawab dengan tulus, "Karena masih harus lulus ujian masuk ke unit itu dulu... Jadi saya sebut itu sebagai rencana saja,"

"Rencana ya... Unit mana, jika aku boleh tahu?" Tsukasa menatap Yuzuru, menunggu jawabannya

Yuzuru tersenyum sambil menjawab, "[fine],"

"Oh!" Tsukasa melebarkan matanya, "Si Tori itu...! Licik sekali dia! Berani-beraninya masuk ke unit Kak Tenshouin!"

Dari kata-kata Tsukasa, sepertinya... "Apakah Suou tidak berencana untuk masuk ke unit [fine] juga?"

Tsukasa sedikit terhenyak oleh pertanyaan Yuzuru, "Oh, tidak. Maksudku, ya. Bukan. Uh... Oh, aku bermaksud untuk masuk ke unit [Knights],"

[Knights]. Kalau tidak salah, teman-teman sekelas Yuzuru adalah anggota dari unit itu, bukan? Yuzuru juga sempat diajak untuk masuk ke unit itu, bukan? Hmm... Itu dan ini tidak ada hubungannya sih. Kepada Tsukasa, Yuzuru tersenyum, "Semoga kamu lulus ujian unit [Knights] nanti, Suou,"

"Ya!" Tsukasa menyeringai, gugup juga tegas, "Aku pasti akan lulus audisi [Knights]!"

Yuzuru tetap tersenyum, menyemangati Tsukasa dalam kesunyian. Tidak lama setelah itu, jemputan Tsukasa datang. Tsukasa pamit kepada Yuzuru dan pulang ke rumahnya. Setelah mengantar pergi Tsukasa, Yuzuru sendiri juga masuk ke mobil jemputannya dan pulang kembali ke Tori.

* * *

あんさんぶるスターズ！

* * *

"Mengapa Tuan Muda tidak memberitahu saya mengenai Tuan Muda Suou sebelumnya?" Yuzuru bertanya kepada Tori, sambil tersenyum

Sedikit gugup, Tori menjawab, "Karena itu tidak...penting?"

"Tidak penting..." Yuzuru menghela nafas panjang, "Saya sudah meminta supaya Tuan Muda Suou tidak membeberkan hubungan kita. Lain kali, saya harap Tuan Muda berpikir dahulu sebelum memutuskan sendiri apakah suatu informasi itu penting atau tidak,"

"Oke," Tori berjanji dengan cepat, menenangkan amarah Yuzuru

Sekali lagi, Yuzuru menghela nafas panjang, "...Saya pamit dulu,"

"Ya. Hari ini melelahkan, 'kan? Istirahat saja!" Tori dengan segera memberikan izin kepada Yuzuru untuk meninggalkan kamarnya

"Permisi," Yuzuru memutuskan untuk bangun lebih awal keesokan harinya untuk membersihkan kamar Tori. Untuk sekarang, saatnya tidur.


End file.
